Life Of a Hunter
by Shraden
Summary: What happens when a new hunter get accepted to the guild and finally gets his first assignment, with three other people he didn't even know were going to come, Chaos insured. 1st fanfic, dont be too harsh.


I waited as the boat came into port. I was nervous; this was my first assignment where I had to live where I was going to work. Usually I would still be at the guild trying to tell them this is a mistake sending me out here but here I am. Then this question popped up in my head, "Why couldn't they have given me something more easier?" We finally made it to port. As I was going to step out this massive earthquake hit the island. I found myself hanging on to the boat for dear life.

Then I asked myself what kind of hunter hangs on to a boat for dear life? A real hunter would hang on to his weapon till the bitter end, which is death by a deadly wyvern. Well the earth had stopped shaking. I finally was able to step out of the boat and finally feel the land I missed it a lot ever since I was stuck on a boat for 10 weeks to get to an island, that is thought to be deserted but has some inhabitants.

I walked closer to the island I saw the village chief he was really old. Not just old I mean like ancient. He seemed like he saw a lot of things in his time but now it's my time to shine and fix their problems. "So you're that new hunter that the guild sent huh?" The Chief asked. No I'm a random person that just happens to be here when there are a lot of earthquakes. "Yes Sir I am." I answered in my most professional voice.

"Well let me guess the guild also forgot to tell you that you have more people coming to help right?" He said in a matter of fact voice. Then I'm taken aback the guild didn't say that more people were coming not just me. Wow they can't even have faith in me to take care of an island's problems but whatever I just hope these guys aren't newbie's. "Uh, no chief they didn't tell me that more people would come to assist me." I said trying to sound professional. "Well just so you know hunter they said that a team of hunters would come, not one hunter would come with his lackeys to help. Remember hunter there is no 'I' in team." He said in a wise voice.

"Yes sir, when will they arrive?" I asked. "Right about now." As soon as he said that I heard the horn of a boat. Oh great now I have to share a room with… I forgot to ask him how many more are coming! "Um, Chief how many more hunters are coming?" I asked. "Three more hunters and one guild counter girl, you'll receive your orders from her." He informed me. Wow I thought to myself, the guild probably thinks I have no experience in hunting wyverns.

"Well, might as well go greet them, sir." I said in an unenthusiastic voice. "We might as well go, hunter." He said relaxed. I started to go down to the pier with the Chief. I began thinking what was going to be our first order, was it to go look for mushrooms or something, or are we going to go hunt some fire breathing wyvern. But what ever it is I know I can't fail it cause if I do happen to fail it they're going to send me back home. As we walked to the pier I looked at my most prized possession the weapon on my back, the long sword that my grand father gave me, he called it the Dark Claw. I honored this sword with my life, when I held it in my hands for the first time the power seemed to surge from it. When I finally was able to unsheathe the sword I saw it glow, I told my grandfather about it he told me, "The sword has chosen you, you see the weapon chooses who wields it, and it has chosen you."

We made it to the pier and I got to take a good look at the village. Everything looks like an earthquake hit. And an earthquake did. Well everyone seemed in a bad mood except the chief he seemed like nothing happened and wasn't worried about anything. We continued going to the pier and I saw the boat was at port already. Then I saw four people exit, two of them were girls and the other two were males. Then I thought to myself this is going to be a long stay here. "Hello, guys… and um gals." I said trying to be relaxed. Why did the guild do this to me?

One of them replied, "Hey dude, my name is Ashtin." Soon another chimed in, "Hi, people call me Kristopher, but I prefer Kris." He said coolly. They both look like they were in their twenties. The two girls stayed quiet. I knew it, I thought in my head. "Ok, nice names guys, my name's Leo." I said trying to ignore the fact that the girls seem to hate my guts. I try to start conversation, again. "So guys what kind of weapons you got?" I asked hoping to sound interested. Kris was first to answer automatically, great now I know who likes to be center of attention. "Well my weapon was made of the legendary white drake of the tundra. The power my weapon wields can overpower any foe…"

I tuned him out cause I knew he was going to go on about his weapon as soon as he was done Ashtin asked me this, "So how about you Leo, you got anything special about your weapon?" I thought to my self, what is so special about my weapon the only thing I know about it was that my grandfather hunted the legendary elder dragon of light and darkness to make the sword. Maybe that's what I should say. "I don't know much about it except that my grandfather hunted the grand elder dragon of light and darkness to make it." I hoped it didn't sound like I was a show off. "You mean your grandfather hunted the elder dragon Alatreon, for that long sword?" One of the girls asked me. "Well he never said what the dragon was called all he said was that the blade had chosen me."

I was going to continue about my Long sword when the chief interrupted.

"Hey hunters don't you think it's time for you all to go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow, and I think I see your first assignment right above us." He said as he pointed upwards. We all looked up and we saw the King Of the Skies, Rathalos. It also was carrying a dead herbivore in its claws. We all had the same idea and went after it. We continued following it out of the village and into the woods. We all followed it until we reached a cliff. The Rathalos continued on its path to the woods while we watched it disappear from sight. Then I decided this is going to be the most hardest thing in my whole life.


End file.
